gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Shadow (Movie)
:Storm Shadow is a Cobra character from the G.I. Joe film and sequel. Storm Shadow is the callsign of a man who was an expert of Martial Arts. He shares a rivalry with a man from his past, call-sign Snake Eyes and revied by Zartan before he killed him for his master's death. Fiction Childhood Storm Shadow was Hard Master's nephew and student who first met Snake-Eyes, who he thought was a thief,and fought with him. Hard Master was impressed by Snake-Eyes' skills and became his favorite student. This caused Storm to be jealous and he escaped from the dojo. Snake-Eyes discovered that Hard Master was murdered, with Storm Shadow being the main suspect.in the second movie it was revealed Zartan was one to kill Hard Master Rise of Cobra (2009 Movie) :'' Portrayed by Byung-Hun Lee (adult), and Brandon Soo Hoo (young)'' :Storm Shadow works secretly for M.A.R.S. Industries founder James McCullen as an operative. He trained the Baroness and harbors a grudge against Snake Eyes, leading back to their childhood and tranied Baroness aka Ana Lewis as student in Paris he warns her about her husband Baron touching her He assists Baroness in raiding the Pit and stealing the nano missiles from the Joes. In Paris, he kills Baron when Ana kissed him and he launches the warhead that partially demolishes the Eiffel Tower. When Duke was tried escaped from Cobra,Storm used his weapon to caupted him and Ana emeplxe to Duke that Storm was misturted by Arashikage clan after his master's death and blamed Snake eyes. During the G.I.Joe assault on the McCullen's arctic hideout, he engages Snake Eyes in battle. He is believed killed when Snake Eyes stabs him with his arm mounted tonfas. He plunges into the frozen depths. Operation HISS In Operation Hiss, a comic sequel to the film, Storm Shadow survived his apparent death in the film. Retaliation (2013 Movie) Portrayed by Byung Hun Lee and Nathan Takashige (young) Storm Shadow returns in the sequel for revenge against Snake Eyes as one of main villains and helps Cobra Commder to escaped from jail. During the fight, both Snake Eyes and Jinx learned that he was framed for the murder of his uncle, the Hard Master and it was really Zartan that was responsible for the crime. Storm Shadow was embittered that no one in the clan believed him and was working for Cobra in order to prove his innocence to the Arashikage clan. He would help the Joes out by betraying Cobra and killing Zartan, which helps expose Cobra Commander's deception to the world's leaders. Once getting his revenge, Storm Shadow disappears. ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation Poster'' '' '' :Portrayed by Byung-Hun Lee. Personality and abilities Storm Shadow was an aggressive and ruthless man who was capable of committing murder without a second thought. In his youth he was jealous of Snake-Eyes, because the other boy was their Clan Masters favorite . Though it has not been confirmed, it's possible that Shadow was responsible for the murder of the Clan Master. Storm Shadow believed that fear was a good way of keeping people in line and held no qualms about killing innocent people. He was indifferent about destroying Paris; in fact he was the one that fired the missile filled with nanomite warheads which would have resulted in Paris' destruction. Storm Shadow was also very confident in his abilities and believed that he would be capable of killing Snake-Eyes, though the other ninja eventually emerged victorious during their final battle. Interestingly Shadow once referred to Snake-Eyes as "brother" even though they were not related and certainly didn't have a brotherly relationship. Despite his aggressive and ruthless nature, Zartan said that Storm Shadow never killed women. When Zartan killed Cover Girl, Shadow said that he would make an exception this time.He also warn Baroness about her husband touching her before he kills him in front of her. Storm Shadow was a master of martial arts and was an absolutely lethal fighter. Out of all the members of GI Joe, only Snake-Eyes has been able to combat him on equal terms. He wielded two katana swords which he could clip together to form a single double bladed sword. Shadow was also able to throw shuriken with deadly accuracy. In his youth he also proved to be skilled at wielding a nunchaku, being able to defeat Snake-Eyes whilst using the weapon. Even without his weapons, Shadow was still a deadly opponent being a master of hand to hand combat. Like Snake-Eyes he was capable of performing impressive acrobatics and moving with great agility. His fighting style was apparently more aggressive than Snake-Eyes' style, which suited his aggressive personality. Toys Trivia *A native of Korea, actor Byung-Hun Lee had very little knowledge of G.I. Joe prior to his casting, but received the role because of his highly praised performances. *it hinted that Storm Shadow may crush on Baroness and kills her husband *In a deleted scene of the movie, after being stabbed in their climactic battle, Storm Shadow's last words to Snake-Eyes were "I did not kill our master." Stephen Sommers has said this is a thread that will be picked up in the sequel. *he is second character who beatyted Cobra for working Joes since his student Ana Lewis turn against her own brother and Desrto *He may had Korean decsent Sequel speculation *In the comic Storm Shadow is not responsible for his uncles death, and is later revealed to have infiltrated Cobra, in order to find the real assassin. Given the afore mentioned deleted scene, it is possible that this Storm Shadow started out much the same way, which may be the thread that will be "picked up in the sequel." *Despite the injuries he clearly suffered after the car was hit by the train, he showed no signs of pain by the time he and the Baroness reached the building from which he launched the Nanite warhead. From this it can be assumed that, like the Baroness, he may have had Nanites, which healed him, and would have also healed his injuries, after his final fight with Snake-Eyes, allowing him to survive for future sequels. *If the two previous points are true, than it's possible that the doctor may have altered his memories, highlighting his jealousy of Snake-eyes, and pushing down the better memories. If this is true than it would explain his extreme hatred towards his "Brother" while the feeling does not appear to be mutual. This may be another future thread. External links References Category:Cobra (Movie) Category:Movie characters Category:Arashikage Category:G.I. Joe Team